User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Invisible Man vs Midnight Man - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 3
Aaaand we're back. I acknowledge my last battle was a bit... uh... recent but what with Winter break, I have had literally nothing better to do other then stop stinkbugs from mating in my celing fan. And that doesn't take much time. Anyways, so here's another battle, this time is was technically suggested by Stofferex but not really, I just asked him who he thought the best opponent for the Invisible Man was so that doesn't count, but at the same time I'm counting it so get over it. I also dedicate this battle to MSV, rest in peace, because we had a long debate over whether this counted as ripping off Midnight Man vs Smiling Man. Anyways, final dedication to Jason because it's his Birthday and without him, a lot of this wouldn't be here, and because in general I love him. Anyways, todays matchup is a spiritual successor to Pinhead vs Pyramid Head, which in turn was a spiritual successor to Ghostface vs Leatherface. It's the Universal scientist who cheated God, The Invisible Man, battling against the pagan demon himself, The Midnight Man to see who's manlier!... nah-but-really, it's "men" who are impossible to see. I've blabbered a lot this time. Anyways, enjoy reading. Cast NicePeter as the Invisible Man EpicLLOYD as The Midnight Man Instrumental - Public Enemy Introduction Announcer: (0:10) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! ' ' BEGIN! The Battle The Invisible Man: (0:20) Dear reader, I write to you from the depths of a cave, Drawing with salt on my floors to summon a bore, With blood plastered on paper and twenty knocks on the door, I shall brave past the grave, summon myself, a grey slave, This elegant skeleton isn’t prepared for this testament Stay in Unity, I’m in the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen I tampered with things Man must leave alone! I’ll end this blackened rat, A savage chap, I’d blow through you and summon Aparat! You must be trippin if you expect to defeat Jack Griffin, You’ll be rippin back to Pagan Heaven when I’m invisibly spittin’, Couldn’t tell that I thieved it, your tiny brain couldn’t perceive it, But I’ll stolen a victory from you, if you only could just see it The Midnight Man: (0:41) DO NOT use a flashlight during the Midnight Game, DO NOT pretend that Kemp's demise was not of your blame, DO NOT use another humans blood in your name, And DEFINITELY DO NOT provoke the Midnight Man in any way! This pebble’s not at my level, he’s even softer then flower petals! The only monster to go insane off of his own potion worse then Jekyll! So cut communications, this racist agent is testing my patience, The truth is blatant - This doctor clearly has never treated a single patient! Nothing to find when I break your spine to benefit Mankind! This pagan punisher is getting to you, destroying the walls of your mind! Because you’re crazy - A secret sociopath and you’re showing it, You’re blowing it, can’t flow to this, it’s 1 AM and I’m closing in… The Invisible Man: (1:21) This Bloody Mary isn’t scary, I haven’t muttered a single prayer, Step closer and I’ll draw a circle like I’m hiding from a Sea Bear You've got no family, no friends, so for you, this is the end, You won't need a sip of my potion to never be seen again. The Midnight Man: (1:32) Step out of your fantasy, it lacks even a piece of humanity, Because your rhymes are slowly breaking down like your sanity! So screw you, a scientist derived down to a rude shrew, But it looks like the Midnight Man is the one who saw through you. Announcer: (1:42) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP! '(''The logo dissapears completely) . . . '''BATTLES OF HORROR... Outro Who won? The Invisible Man The Midnight Man Category:Blog posts